Poesías
by Antonella001
Summary: Este espacio esta creado para subir poesías,como para poder practicar como subir archivos cada ves que lo necesite,pero si les gusta la poesía la pueden leer.
1. Un día de paz

Veo sombras que se apagan,veo mil fotos del ayer,mil recuerdos que se acaban,queda un sueño aun por ver,quiero escapar y despertar,sin saber del tiempo atrás,ya no quiero hablar solo quiero encontrar un día de paz.Y quiero vivir y existir sin saber del tiempo,ya no quiero hablar solo quiero encontrar un día de paz.

Recuerdos que llevo en la piel de noches frías del ayer,tu sombra quemo mi fe,no existe nada que perder,solo quiero ver la noche pasar y así en la oscuridad escapar de este ayer.

* * *

**Hola a todos,yo ****soy nueva**** en esto así que antes de subir una historia decidí subir una poesía obviamente mía para probar como era esto de escribir y eso,mas que nada practicar así que esto fue lo que salio,gracias por su atención.**


	2. Dos secretos

Un bolígrafo sin tinta fue lo que utilice,cuando te escribí una carta que obviamente nunca envié,tantas cosas que no dije dos secretos que guarde,uno es que yo si te quiero y el otro es que no puedo,y no quiero,no quiero,no quiero,no quiero y no puedo,no puedo,no puedo,no puedo y no quiero y no puedo y no quiero y no puedo...

Un bolígrafo sin tinta fue lo que utilice,cuando te escribí una carta que obviamente nunca envié,tantas cosas que no dije dos secretos que guarde,uno es que yo si te quiero y el otro es que no puedo,y no quiero despertar en cincuenta años y verme encerada en ti,perdóname por ser tan sincera,perdóname por ser así,pero de alguna manera te lo tenia que decir.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Yo con otra Poesía,saben yo para escribirlo mas corto las llamo PO'S por P.O de poesía,lo captaron ¿No? y aparte nadie excepto mis amigas saben de esto,así que es como mi clave secreta cuando hablo del tema,quieren que siga publicando ****dejen un review**** con su opinión,aunque sea buena,mala,constructiva,no importa.**


	3. Sin ti

**Holaaaaa,hoy vengo con otra P.O y quería decirle gracias a ****Amelia-sama**** por ser la primera y única,por ahora,en comentar y gracias a ella me dio la inspiración de subir otra.**

* * *

No puedo olvidarte,no puedo dejar pensar en ti,tu voz tus ojos tu mirar tu sonrisa que no esta,que daría por tenerte conmigo un segundo mas,daría todo por saber que también piensas en mi,aunque el viento te alejo y tu cara ya no este,yo quiero verte,mas no se como fue y ojala que al despertar trates de pensar en mi,porque yo no te olvide,porque tu eres todo para mi,todo lo que tengo ya y sin ti no seguiré viviendo,tu si es que puedes entender,yo jamas te dejare aunque trates de alejarte de mi,si estoy loco que me importa de alguna forma voy hacer,para que me devuelvan de una vez una tarde junto a ti,una risa,una foto,una película después y una mañana te diré como duele el corazón,porque tu eres todo para mi,todo lo que que tengo y sin ti no seguiré diciendo tu.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado y como ya saben dejen un review,eso me anima y me inspira para seguir subiendo,no saben lo feliz que me hace,gracias.**


	4. Ser o parecer

Ser o parecer quien te imagina no me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida,si no me miras mucho.

Yo intente por levantar la voz por despertar el interés vacío que te haga mio,y se que tal vez debería volverlo a intentar,pero aquí en mis sueños siempre has de estar como una luz que me ilumina y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar,yo se que el corazón late mas fuerte mas que un motor y aunque no sabes nada de mi un día te he de alcanzar,amor cuando lo logre y me acerque a ti me congele los nervios me mataban no dije nada.

Otro día que me convencí de hablar te vi pasar con otra muy contento no era el momento...

* * *

**Y aquí con otra poesía para ustedes,espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar un review eso me anima mucho para seguir **


	5. Sálvame

**Hola,por pedido del publico,les traigo otra poesía,ven lo que se puede lograr con dejar review.**

* * *

Llévame quien sabe a donde llegare,tómame no hay suelo a donde caer,ven llévame del dolor que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz,solo quiero respirar que la noche me va a matar,tómame que el mundo se arrimo a mis pies,llévame que ya no me quiero esconderme,ven llévame del dolor que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz,solo quiero respirar que la noche me va a matar,dame un beso algo que me haga al fin extrañarte es mi necesidad,vivo en la desesperanza desde que vos no vuelvas mas,sobrevivo por pura ansiedad,con el mundo en la garganta,y es que no te dejo de pensar,poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe perdiendo la voz,sálvame del olvido,sálvame de la soledad,sálvame del odio que estoy echa de voluntad,sálvame del olvido,sálvame de la oscuridad,sálvame odio,no me dejes caer jamas,me propongo a continuar pero amar es la palabra que me cuesta aveces olvidar,regresar y llorar en tus brazos al final que aun hay tiempo para escapar.

* * *

**Bien,la verdad esta no me gusta tanto,pero no se ustedes,así que dejen un review con su opinión.**


	6. ¿Para qué?

Para que me dices que lo piense,para que me engañas y pretendes que ya no puedes seguir en esta vida sin ti,dime para que me dices que ya no te vas,que no huyes mas,me dejaras después de lo que me hiciste sufrir,no es justo que tu quieras regresar,si yo me habría olvidado de ti pero siempre me dices que no te vas.

* * *

**Bueno,este P.O es algo corto,pero si dejan un ****review**** en unos minutos subiré otro,así que dejen sus ****review****. :)**


	7. Cual

Cual la carrera cual la llegada,cual el camino y cual la portada,si me animo y si no puedo,si me escapo o me quedo ciega,cual es la forma mas clara y segura de elegir bien y que no queden dudas,yo sigo probando mientras voy pensando en crecer,para crecer hay que dejar dormido al niño que se fue equivocándome,hasta caer dejar el miedo de ser o no ser.

* * *

**Bueno,les prometí que apenas comenten subiría otra y ni lo hice,así que aquí esta,y como van a empezar las clases,tal vez no suba tan seguido,así que me disculpo por adelantado.**

**Dejen un review,me hacen feliz,los quiero. :)**


End file.
